


Pheromones

by Tallihensia



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Batman take on the Bee Queen.  It doesn't quite end up the way they planned and Superman has to step in to save Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: general early SV
> 
> Notes: AU after Season Two. In this universe, Lex split off from his dad early and chose to become a scientist and attach himself to Clark, helping Superman and the rest of the JL.

# Phermones

 

"Explain to me again why I'm here?" Lex muttered as they made their way through the dark corridor. Lex knew perfectly well, he was just grumbling because he hated the muck, the grime, the ichor, and being without Superman by his side.

Batman used a well-thrown bat-star and took out the mutated giant bee that was turning around to buzz them. "I need a scientist."

Lex hadn't actually expected Batman to answer. Then again, Bruce wasn't as good at reading him as Clark was. Maybe Bruce thought he was serious. "But why me?" Lex put a bit of a whine in his voice. "Don't you have your own pet scientists?" Lex hadn't actually asked that particular question when Batman had come to him for help, more interested in the details about the job and less about motivations. Now, though, he wondered.

Batman took a quick look around the next turn and gestured Lex forward. "The Bee Queen used to be human, though she's not now. To deactivate her remote pollen sites, I need somebody who is good at figuring out alien technology. Her thought processes are no longer human."

Oh. Lex sighed. It was because he worked with Superman, which was... a bit insulting to Clark. Clark's body might be alien, but his thinking was more human than many of the human-born Justice League. Being a bit warped themselves, the JL didn't realize that and as a result, Lex was the scientist who got all the 'alien' tech jobs. He didn't really mind – most of the jobs were fascinating. Except when he had to sludge through muck and bee crap for it.

As they moved through the hive, Batman continued to take down drone after drone. The main forces hadn't returned from the diversion Robin had set up, though there was sure to be a small force still guarding the Queen. Finally, they got to the central level.

"The Queen is to the left, our objective is on a side hex along the way. She is aware we're here and is expecting an attack. Instead, we're going to take down the pollination station." Dark eyes glinted at Lex through the mask. "I'll distract them while you work."

Lex knew the drill. He may not wear the spandex, but he helped Superman all the time. "Got it," he said simply.

They moved forward. Lex slipped into the computer room and studied the layout. It was still based on human technology, but Batman was correct that it had been heavily modified. Lex remembered Sasha from back when she'd been a regular high school student running for school President. She'd been smart then, and her mutation had only sharpened that intelligence. Lex didn't, however, tell Batman any of that. Lex's and Clark's past in Smallville was a highly guarded secret between only them and two others. Nobody else would ever know about it.

Lex got to work on the machine, figuring out what parts still conformed to human-type computers and which parts had altered to match a bee's way of thinking. There were some physical differences too. He had tracked down where the pollination machine software was, and was bringing up the commands for it when he suddenly had the idea that if he went and asked the Queen, it would be so much easier.

Frowning, he typed in another line of code and then headed out to the corridor.

Batman was there, battling off bug monsters. "What is it?"

"Pheromones. I have to see the Queen. You better put on your filters."

"What?!" Batman dropped the last bug and swung around, his gaze searching Lex. What he saw there convinced him and he raised a hand to his head, activating something that converted his face mask into a full mask. He pulled out a set of portable filters from his tool kit and offered them to Lex.

A little late. But they hadn't been expecting it. Lex took them and put them on, heading down the corridor.

"Luthor!" Batman grabbed his arm.

"The Queen is waiting." Lex closed his eyes, feeling the pull. His whole body thrummed with it.

"It's not real."

"Real enough." Lex shrugged. "She used to be human, she probably still is human enough that when she mates she needs human males to do it. The pheromones that she pumped into the computer room are specifically designed to capture and bring in a mate." He took another step forward, stretching against Batman's grasp. "Told you, you should have brought Oracle instead."

Batman growled in frustration, the sound amplified through his mask. "Did you shut down the pollinators?"

"No."

"The Queen can wait. Shut down the pollinators." Batman turned Lex back to the room.

Lex resisted; it was the wrong way. He needed to go down another path. "I have to go."

"You can go visit her later, Lex. First the pollinators. I'm not saying you can't go to her at all, just not now."

Batman was a barracks lawyer. Who would have guessed it? It was enough, however, for Lex to push away the command that had seeped in through his veins and get back to the computer. He had the programs up. He just needed to enter the right commands...

"Cooommee to meee." The sound whispered through the room, piped in through the vents in the combwalls. Probably the same way the pheromones had been wafted in. Just because Sasha was stuck in one room for the rest of her life didn't mean that she didn't know what was going on outside it.

Lex swayed, hit by the command. His queen called and he needed to go to her. "Batman," he said hoarsely. "Do you hear that?"

"I heard," Batman said grimly from the doorway. "How is the program?"

"I need..." Lex gasped, his nerves tingling and sending his blood rushing. When the Bee Queen called for a mate, she obviously wanted to make sure the mate was ready for her. "Superman," Lex whispered, needing the one person in the world who could make things right.

"She can wait just a little longer. Just a bit more, Lex. You can do it. She'll be all the more ready for you if you wait now." Batman coaxed, not moving from his spot.

Lex turned back to the computer, picturing Superman in his mind. He tried to replace the Queen's scent with that of hay and soil. Good old-fashioned sweat and laughter that was honest. The pollinators would kill so much of what Clark knew and loved. The Queen could wait. Clark came first. Clark always came first.

Finishing the program, Lex locked in the codes. There was enough time now that the superheroes could take care of the rest. He turned and headed for the door, walking into Batman and not stopping.

Batman grasped him around and held him close. "It's done?"

"I need to see her." Lex nodded, hoping that Batman could read into it. He couldn't think past the roaring in his head. Clark. He had to get to Clark. The Queen waited for him and he had to get to her.

There was a crack and half the ceiling fell down near them. Robin swung in on a line and tossed another to Batman. "Time to go!"

"Sorry, Lex," Batman said, and hit him.

...

The darkness, unfortunately, didn't last. Lex woke up in Bruce's study on a couch, his body still in a state of need. Without moving, he could feel which direction the Queen was in. And he had the worse case of blue balls ever.

Lex sat up and then he gasped in pain. He doubled over, holding his middle, feeling the pain spreading out from his groin through his body. The pheromones weren't letting him alone. Even with no way to get to the Queen, Lex still had to obey. And they had been designed for only one thing.

"Luthor!" Bruce, out of uniform, hurried to him.

Funny, how most of the Justice League switched between those names when talking to him. Lex or Luthor, it was never just one name. Maybe it was their way of reminding themselves that Lex was the son of one of the deadliest criminals that fought the Justice League. Clark, though, never called him anything but Lex. The Bee Queen wasn't doing anything but calling him. No name, just the pull and the heat.

"Lex," Bruce said, more gently, "it's okay."

"It's not." Lex panted, feeling the pheromones turning to poison in his body, their mission unaccomplished. "Call Superman. I need to get to my lab."

"I've analyzed the compounds, Lex, and it'll be okay." Bruce hesitated, not saying something that was an addendum to the 'okay' part.

Addendum or not, Bruce was a pretty good scientist, even if he spent most of his time in costume. Lex realized he was stroking Bruce's chest, working his hand between the jacket and the shirt and yanked his hand away. "Superman."

"Lex, you have to have sex." Bruce said bluntly, taking Lex's hand in his.

"No shit, Sherlock." Lex growled. Really, with the way he was burning and the size of the tent in Lex's pants, even a non-scientist could have figured that one out. It was, however, a problem since Lex was single and unattached at the moment.

Lex closed his eyes and thought of rich golden skin, toned muscles, a deep rumbling laugh and arms that held him close. Everything that belonged to someone else.

Didn't matter. Lex could take care of it. Just get him to his lab or to the AI... The AI would figure something out.

"Lex!" The study doors were knocked open and then Lex was caught up in a strong, sturdy grip, holding him as close as he'd imagined just a moment before.

With a sigh, Lex let himself relax into safety. Only, to his horror, he found himself petting Superman, rubbing his hands over the fitted costume and tracing out every muscle and fold of skin beneath it.

"Lex?" Superman didn't let him go, but there was a note of caution in the beloved voice.

"Superman," Bruce greeted the other superhero.

"What happened to Lex?" Superman asked, his grip shifting Lex over as Lex's hands roamed.

"The Queen Bee released her pheromones into the computer room where Luthor was working. It... It's designed for only one thing, to bring her drones to her to mate."

"Not drones," Lex muttered into Clark's skin, sniffing his neck above the collar. "She wants a bit more than drones out of a mate." Experimentally, he licked at Clark's skin.

Clark squeaked and tried to disentangle himself from Lex without actually removing him from Clark's protective grasp. It didn't work so well. "Lex, what are you doing?"

"Mating..." Lex sighed. He would have to be good. Clark wasn't his. He wasn't. Long ago, that choice had been made.

With an extreme concentration of will, Lex removed his hands from Clark and stepped back. He swayed, feeling himself drifting. Without Clark's anchoring presence, Lex turned towards the other feel. The Queen was that way.

"The pheromones are specific, Lex has to mate or die in the next two hours." Bruce faced Superman, his face a mask without the mask.

"... Die?" Superman took a step back and squared off to Bruce. "How could you let this happen!?"

Bruce growled, "We've never encountered the pheromones before! It was supposed to be a simple in and out job. Lex got the pollinators disabled, now we just have to take care of Lex."

"I'll take care of Lex! He's with me." Superman's possessive side rose to the forefront.

Lex grinned sadly and slipped out the door. Their voices followed him down the hallway.

"You're not his lover. Lex doesn't have a steady lover as far as I've been able to determine. What are you going to do – bring him a prostitute?"

Superman's voice shook. "Lex has friends."

"Friends he would want to see him like this? Go away, Superman, and come back tomorrow. I'll take care of this."

"Whoa." Hands gripped Lex's shoulders and a body moved between him and the outside door. "Hey there, Lex, I don't think you're supposed to be going that way."

Also out of uniform, Dick put a friendly arm around Lex's shoulder and guided him back to the study.

Batman and Superman were still arguing, though Lex had missed some of the debate while he was walking down the corridor.

"It's not a chore! Luthor has done a lot for us over the years, I'll be glad to help him now."

Dick cleared his throat, "Lose something, guys?"

The two superheroes swung around, their mouths open to yell at him for interrupting. Mouths that stayed open when they saw Lex in his arms.

"Not good for him to be wandering around. Look, I know you're both all pissy about it and for reasons other than Lex, but he deserves better and he doesn't have enough time for you to be arguing." Dick sighed. "Bruce, I know you've been wanting to get in Lex's pants for awhile, and I'm not really sure if fuck or die is a good enough reason when he's turned you down before. He'll probably hate you in the morning, not suddenly agree to go out with you."

Superman turned a look of astonishment on Bruce.

Still pressed against Dick's slim body, Lex shrugged. He'd never bothered to tell Clark about Bruce's advances, since Bruce always accepted 'no' for an answer.

Bruce's mouth tightened. "It wasn't going to be like that. I tried in the lab first, but there isn't a cure for the pheromones. Not in time."

"Nobody's accusing you of anything, Bruce," Dick's voice was soothing. "I was just saying, bad idea. But you guys have to stop arguing and do something. I've only been holding Lex for a couple of minutes and I'm telling you, I'm ready for either a freezing cold shower or a night with my girlfriend!"

Guiltily, Lex removed his hand from inside Dick's pants.

Superman's mouth twitched as he caught Lex's look. Then he stepped forward and gathered Lex into his arms, Lex willingly going to him. "I'll take care of Lex."

"Superman..." Bruce uncharacteristically hesitated.

"You don't need to know the details," Superman said. He pulled Lex up into a groomsman carry, with Lex hooking his arms around Clark's neck and turning his head into his body.

"No, but..."

"Lex will be fine. I promise."

With that, Superman speeded out the mansion door and then into the air. Lex gave himself over to the flight, marveling in the feeling and how the air tingled . He could vaguely feel the position of the Queen, but with Clark here next to him, it wasn't of much importance.

"Bruce is going to have a hard time tonight." Lex curled as much as he could into Clark's hold, turning his body in towards Clark's.

"I don't give a---"

Lex cut Clark off before he swore; it was weird when Superman swore. "I meant because he got a dose of the pheromones too."

Superman actually paused in the air, his sense of honor coming to the fore.

"He'll be fine," Lex assured Clark. "He didn't get as much of it as I did and had his filters in place quickly. But if he goes out crime-fighting tonight, we better hope he runs into Catwoman and not the Joker."

"Thank you for that wonderful mental image," Clark said dryly. He compromised and activated his communicator, speaking briefly with Dick while continuing to fly Lex home.

They landed on the roof of Lex's building, Superman slipping inside Lex's condo with the ease of long practice. They got into Lex's bedroom and Superman locked the door, letting Lex down but not relinquishing his embrace.

Initially, Lex took the opportunity to press himself up along the perfect body. Spandex not hiding anything and allowing him to feel every inch. Sliding over the costume, driving him crazy.

Clark softly moaned, his hands tightening around Lex before he let go.

Right. Not his. Lex forced his hands to loosen as well and he took a step back. "If you call Watchtower, Chloe will do it." He didn't really want **anybody** to give him a pity-fuck, but circumstances being what they were... At least Chloe knew him well enough. She wouldn't hold it against him, or expect anything more from it. It would be what it was.

"No, me." Clark started stripping off the Superman costume.

Lex stared in surprise. "Clark, you can't."

Clark's mouth twitched bitterly. "Lex, I really can."

"No, Clark. I mean... Lois."

Clark finished with his costume and started working on Lex's suit. "I know. I know."

Lex couldn't prevent himself from reaching out and touching that golden skin he'd dreamed of for so long. He leaned in to kiss Clark's collarbone while Clark shuddered. Clark paused with Lex's shirt half-off to press a hand against Lex's chest, then sliding it across, over Lex's left nipple, down his side, exploring. Lex first bit down and then pulled his mouth away, tilting his head back for air as he gasped.

"You don't want this," Lex tried valiantly, though he really didn't want to. It wasn't just superheroes who had a moral code. "You've never wanted this."

"I've **always** wanted this," Clark breathed as he leaned in to follow his hand. "You're the one who said no."

"You were **fifteen**!" Lex cried out, his hands grabbing Clark's shoulders and holding on. His body was shaking, he wanted Clark so badly.

"And I was too full of injured pride to wait for you." Clark picked Lex up and put him on top of the bed, fumbling with Lex's shoes.

"Not on the cover while I'm still dressed," Lex said, grimacing. "I've got bug ichor all over me." He hated to think what his shoes must be like.

Clark snorted with laughter and tossed the shoes away and then Lex's pants and shorts. "I thought I was over my crush on you and that your friendship was all I needed anymore, but I lie to myself as well as I lie to others."

Picking Lex up again, Superman carried him to the bathroom and into the shower. Normally, Lex would object to so much carrying, but right now, it was all good. Lex arched into the warm stream of water. Almost as good as the air over him. Better, without his clothes. Every nerve tingling, pulling him out of his body and telling him 'now, now...'

"Seeing Bruce try to claim you..." Clark finished his quick wash of Lex's body and leaned in by his ear, licking the edge and whispering. "I knew then how much I lied. I knew it wasn't ever going to be anyone but me." Clark dropped to his knees in the shower.

Lex cried out as Clark swallowed him whole. Clark's wide large hands on Lex's hips, holding him there. Water, streaming over his body. Clark's mouth on him, licking, swallowing, tonguing his crease, slipping off only to move back to the balls. A hand, leaving the hip and joining the play below. Clark's mouth again.

Lex came.

Sometime later, he opened his eyes, stretching out under the silk covers, feeling them move over his body and his body moving along another's. He captured Clark's mouth with his, their first kiss.

Lips locked together, Clark rolled Lex onto his back and covered Lex's body with his own larger one, the sheets rolling with them. Lex was pinned, held, loved. Rocking into Clark's thrusts as Clark grinded into Lex. It felt so good. It felt like everything he'd ever wanted.

Almost. Lex squirmed under Clark, getting some space so he could bend his knees and pull his left leg up. The inside of his thigh caressed Clark's side as Lex twisted.

"Clark," he whispered into their kiss.

Clark made a little cry of sound and need. A whimper, a plea. A hunger, a growl. Lex's name.

Lex swallowed it all down and searched for more.

Clark obliged, continuing to kiss Lex as he made sounds and tried to crawl into him. Clark's tongue thrust into Lex's mouth, licking through with lightning speed and darting out to return the taste to Clark before coming back to Lex, over and over again. Clark's body undulated continuously, rubbing against Lex's, shifting to put a slight bit of distance between them, returning again for the contact. Clark's hands kept Lex pressed to him yet roamed, not settling on a single spot. Shoulders, spine, ass, head; it was all covered and caressed.

Twisting a little more, Lex made his desires known without words.

Clark growled but finally pulled his mouth away from Lex's. He pushed Lex's knee up a bit more, spreading him out. "Lex?" he asked, just making sure.

"Yes," Lex arched back in the sheets, sighing in relief as Clark's finger entered him. Nerves sizzling, electrified still, and a point of contact as Clark pressed on his prostate. Lex cried out, bucking up. It might have looked like pain to an observer, but that was only because the pleasure blurred the lines.

Tears leaked from his eyes and Clark licked them off.

A second finger, scissoring and loosening. Lex looked into Clark's forest eyes and continued to fall. "I should have said yes."

Clark knew what he was talking about. Fifteen years ago, when Lex had said no. Clark shook his head. "We would have ended up hating each other. But I'm never letting you go now."

Clark sank into Lex, pausing often enough on the way for Lex to see every change in his expression, every flutter of lips vibrating as he breathed, every eyelash drop in pleasure, every blink to focus on Lex. The awe, the wonder... the love.

Nourished through the years and kept rich on friendship. There had been others in their lives but at the core it was always them.

Getting up onto his knees, Clark gripped Lex's ass with both hands and held him up for a better position as he thrust in.

Lex arched back, fingers scrabbling at the bed, looking for purchase. "Clark!"

Grunting without any sign of language, Clark kept thrusting, intent on driving Lex through the wall.

Lex had never been more completely fucked in his life. And certainly not by anybody he'd loved so well. "Clark," his voice dropped to a whisper as his body alternated between struggling to match Clark's vigor and surrendering completely to it. Superhuman need met purely human need and Lex cried for it, matching it and reaching for it. Finally, he simply surrendered.

Clark shuddered in Lex's body, his eyes locked on Lex's. He pulled out one last time and then sank down on top of Lex, covering Lex with his hot sweaty body. Clark panted, breaths harsh but slowing down gradually.

Letting go of Lex's legs, Clark brought his hand up Lex's body, tracing a path that was both gentle and possessive.

Lex loved Clark so very much. He stroked his hands down Clark's back, gentling him.

Clark shivered and brought his face in to Lex's neck. Softly, he cried, tears falling onto Lex's skin.

"It's okay," Lex soothed. "It's okay."

"I'll ask her for a divorce in the morning," Clark said, his voice defeated.

"You don't have to." Lex wanted Clark... but more than anything in the world, he wanted Clark to be happy. Lois had been good for Clark over the years.

"Yes, I do." Clark rolled them onto their sides as he brought his hands up to frame Lex's face. He studied Lex with an intensity that could have matched Lex's. "I loved her, but Lex, you're my life. You will always be my life. And now that you have all of me, it can be nothing less."

It was hard to argue against a declaration like that, and Lex didn't really want to. "I love you, Clark."

"I know," Clark answered. "You always have." He leaned in and kissed Lex gently.

 

* * *

End  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Tainry. ^^
> 
> For the h/c bingo card square: Fuck or Die. I'm not too sure how much h/c there is in there, but it's definitely got the topic. ^^  
> \- Just to point it out, the h/c element is actually for Clark there, rather than Lex. Er, I suppose I could have gone into that a bit more, but... {shrug}
> 
> Cross-posted at [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/14918.html).


End file.
